


Men of the Minch

by ChrissyKP



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Dark Castle, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, Mix-up, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), RSS, RSS 2015, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015, blue men of the minch, onism, énouement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyKP/pseuds/ChrissyKP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle helps Rumple make a deal with the Men of the Minch.<br/>RSS Prompt: mix-up, blue, Onism, forgiven, Énouement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of the Minch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WorriedWarrior_Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorriedWarrior_Izzy/gifts).



> Here it is, my very late RSS gift to @be-a-warrior-not-a-worrier on Tumblr. I hope you like it, Izzy. Happy Holidays!
> 
> I also made a cover of sorts for the fic on Polyvore. http://www.polyvore.com/men_minch/set?id=185378979
> 
> Thank you @crankynerdgirl for helping me pull my thoughts together and beta-ing my partial draft.
> 
> Also of note, this is my first completed fic EVER.

"I'm telling you, Rum, they had no idea what I was talking about."

Belle could hear the exasperation in Jefferson's voice as she carried a tea tray up the steps leading to Rumplestiltskin's tower, though whether it was directed toward whoever "they" were, or at Rumple, she couldn't tell.

"And you're certain that they were not just saying that to avoid dealing with the Dark One?" She heard Rumple ask.

Belle reached the top of the staircase in time to see Rumple's characteristic hand flourish and Jefferson's exaggerated eye roll. Ah, so the exasperation was with Rumple, then. Not surprising. As much as she lov-- _cared for_ the surly sorcerer, there were times when he made her want to pull her hair out. Or maybe his.

"Yes, I'm certain," Jefferson replied in a tone indicating that they had already been through this. "They didn't even know who had sent me."

"Who's 'they'?" Belle asked, startling the two men, neither of whom had noticed her entering the room, engrossed as they were in their conversation. 

The tea set rattled slightly as she set it down on the work table and began to make three cups.

"Munchkins," Jefferson replied, gratefully accepting the proffered cup.

Rumple muttered something about nosy, bothersome maids, earning himself another eye roll, from Belle this time; but he nodded in thanks as she handed him his favorite cup, the one she had chipped on her first day in the Dark Castle.

"Munchkins?" asked Belle, perching herself on the edge of the work table, and retrieving her own cup of tea from the tray beside her. "You've been to Oz, then?"

"Yep. Just got back actually."

"Empty-handed," Rumple grumbled, but he was ignored.

"How exciting! From what I've read of it, it sounds like a fascinating place." 

Belle loved talking to Jefferson about his travels. While she could, and often did, explore the world and the realms beyond through the pages of her books, there was only so much she could experience that way. Talking to someone who'd been there was the next best thing to going there herself. 

"Did you know that there is a whole town full of people made entirely of porcelain?" she continued.

"Fascinating as this is," Rumple drawled, interrupting before Jefferson could launch into another long-winded and theatrical account of his other-worldly adventures. "Can we get back to the subject at hand, please?"

"Spoilsport," mumbled Jefferson, earning a giggle from Belle.

"Right. What did you want from the Munchkins anyway?"

"Storm stones."

"Storm stones?" Belle's eyes lit up. "I was just reading about those yesterday.--"

"Of course you were."

"--The immense power of storm contained within a stone you can hold in your hand. It's an amazing concept even by magical stan-- Wait...why would you be talking to Munchkins about those?"

"Because they make them, dearie," Rumple said, as if it were obvious.

"Er...no, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"No, they really don't."

"Well, my research says otherwise."

"Really?" asked Belle, raising a brow. "May I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your research."

"Why would I want to show you that?"

"The satisfaction of proving me wrong?" she said, grinning. "I know how much you love doing that. Now, come on. Show me the book that told you Munchkins make storm stones."

Rumple stared at her for a few seconds, eyes narrowed, before snapping his fingers. In a puff of purple smoke, a thick, well-worn book appeared in his hand, which he flipped open to a page towards the back. 

"There, you see?" He insisted, thrusting the book towards her, jabbing one clawed finger at a passage at the bottom of the page. "' _Storm stones are infused with their magical properties by the Blue Munchkins._ '"

"Rumple, you really should take better care of your books," Belle admonished, taking the book from him. "There are so many smudges on this page, it's a wonder you can read it at all." 

She studied the page, nibbling her bottom lip in concentration. "A-ha! Just as I thought. What it actually says is: ' _Storm stones are infused with their magical properties by the Blue Minch-kin,_ \--' And see here," she said, gently separating the next page from where it had stuck, "the pages were stuck together. It continues on the next page: '--not _to be confused with the Munchkins of Oz._ '"

Rumple gaped at her, mouth opening and shutting like a fish, while Jefferson, who had been watching their exchange with tacit amusement, threw his head back and laughed madly at his discomfiture. 

"Well done, Belle!" he cheered.

"Shut up, Hatter," Rumplestiltskin grumbled, rubbing the first two fingers of his right hand with his thumb, an action Belle had noticed him doing whenever he was feeling stressed. 

"I suppose, in hindsight," he said reluctantly, "it should have been a clue that something was off about them being referred to as 'Blue Munchkins'. Munchkins come in many colors, but blue is not one of them."

"No," Belle snorted. "No, it is not."

"I can't let you take all the blame for that oversight, Rum." Jefferson's laughter had dissolved into the occasional quiet chortle. "Though, in both of our defenses, blue _is_ the national color of Munchkinland."

Rumple hummed in assent, then turned to Belle. "Well, dearie, does the book have anything else to say about these 'Minch-kin'?"

"Oh, yes," Belle replied. "' _The Minch-kin, also called the Blue Men of the Minch, are a clan of blue-skinned sea-folk, of similar size and build to humans, who primarily inhabit a stretch of sea known as the Minch, which separates the northwest shores of the Frontlands from the Isles of DunBroch.'_ "

She glanced at Rumple, who looked pensive, then turned to Jefferson and said: "I guess you have a new destination, then."

"Actually," Jefferson said, collecting his hat from where he had placed it on the table, "I should probably be heading home to collect Grace from the neighbors'. And since this destination is within this realm, I think the Dark One here can handle it on his own." 

He looked to Rumple for confirmation.

"Yes, yes, thank you," Rumple said with a dismissive wave. "I've got it from here. Help yourself to some gold on your way out, for your troubles."

"No need. I did come back empty-handed after all."

"Suit yourself."

"Goodbye, Jefferson," Belle said. "Do bring Grace for a visit soon."

Jefferson nodded and, with cheeky salute to Rumple and an exaggerated bow to Belle, strolled out of the tower.

"I guess that means you'll be heading for the Minch?" Belle asked, hopping down from her tabletop perch. "When should I expect you back?"

"Actually, Belle, I--" Rumple paused to clear his throat, rubbing his fingers together nervously. "Would you like to come with me?"

Belle's face lit up. "Really? You'd take me with you on one of your deals?"

"Well, this one, at least. You can make sure I don't miss any more crucial information from the book."

~*~*~

Within the hour they were standing on the rocky shore overlooking the Minch, Rumple having transported them there in a puff of purple smoke.

"Well, then," Rumple said. "Where are we headed?”

Belle studied the book for a moment. 

"' _Leaping and cavorting in the waves like the porpoises with whom they share the Minch, the Blue Men may appear to be extensions of the sea itself_ ,'" Belle read aloud. "' _They are often seen floating lazily atop the waves when the seas are calm and the weather is fair, but they revel in the storm._ '" 

She paused to peer out over the waves, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun on the water. "I think we need a boat."

Rumple snapped his fingers and a small rowboat appeared in another puff of purple smoke. "Ladies first," he said, offering her his hand to help her into the boat before climbing in himself. He pushed off with an oar and began to propel the vessel away from the shore. The sea was fairly calm, rocking the little boat with gentle undulations.

"' _Their ability to summon storms,_ '" Belle continued, "' _which they do through the use of the aforementioned storm stones, has lead some to call them "storm kelpies"._ '"

"I don't suppose the book says anything about how to approach the Men of the Minch for a deal, does it?" Rumple asked once they were a suitable distance from shore.

Belle shook her head.  
"Not exactly. ' _The Men of the Minch love riddle and rhyme, and have been known to approach passing ships to challenge those aboard to a battle of verse._ '"

"So, I suppose that means we wait for _them_ to approach _us_."

"It appears so." 

Belle smiled as she admired the view of the surrounding sea and the distant craggy shores. 

"It's so beautiful here," she said, receiving a noncommittal noise in response from Rumplestiltskin.

Neither spoke for several minutes, the silence broken only by the sound of the water lapping at the sides of the boat, and the occasional cry of a seagull overhead. Belle wondered idly what it would be like to soar above the sea like a gull, what she could see from up there. Across from her, Rumple was staring into the distance as well, but his eyes were unfocused, his mind apparently far away. 

"Rumple?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you want a storm stone, anyway?"

His eyes snapped to hers, startled out if his reverie. "I...that's..." He sighed. "I'm working on a spell to summon a travel storm."

"A travel storm?" Belle blinked.

"Aye," Rumple replied. "A tornado with the power to transport people and things across realms."

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"That's because they're very rare. In fact, the only instances of them I am aware of occurred naturally...and involved the Land of Oz,” he admitted, his mouth tilting in a sheepish smile. "Another reason why it made sense to me that Munchkins may have something to do with it."

Belle giggled. She nibbled her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It seems a rather messy way to travel. Isn't Jefferson's hat a more efficient, not to mention more convenient, way to visit other realms?"

"Normally, yes," he replied, "but the realm I want to go to isn't accessible through the hat. You see, the hat can only travel between realms of magic." 

He sighed, closing his eyes. 

"The realm I want--no, _need_ to go to is a Land Without Magic," continued Rumplestiltskin.

"Why?"

"To find something I've lost, something very precious to me."

"Your son," Belle realized.

"Aye," Rumplestiltskin said thickly. "My Baelfire."

Belle reached across the boat to lay her hand on his arm. feeling his muscles tense in surprise before relaxing into her touch. His eyes met hers.

"You'll find him,” promised Belle, smiling encouragement as she stroked her thumb over his forearm. "I know you will."

"Thank you," Rumple said, hesitatingly placing a hand over hers.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The unexpected voice from the water made them both jump. Their attention had been so focused on each other that they had failed to notice the change in the atmosphere and in the water. Gentle undulations had given way to larger, more energetic crests. The Men of the Minch were there.

Well, one of them was, anyway.

"Oh, hello," Belle greeted, studying the man in the water with curiosity. His skin was the dark blue of the deep sea and looked soft and smooth like a porpoise but for a pattern of swirling raised lines accenting his cheeks, brow, and shoulders. Dark hair, thick and wavy like seaweed, fell in clumps around his face as he peered up at her with eyes the color of lightning.

“"Greetings, fair lady," said the Blue Man, his voice a rumbling brogue. "What brings you to the Minch? Surely there are better places for you and your sweetheart to rendezvous."

"I--we--but that's not--," Rumplestiltskin sputtered.

At that moment, both Belle and Rumplestiltskin noticed that Belle's hand was still on his arm, his hand on top of it. They quickly snatched their hands back, blushing.

“No need to explain,” the Blue Man said with a chuckle like rippling water. “I don’t judge. But again, I ask, what brings you to the Minch?”

“A deal,” said Rumplestiltskin, having regained his composure. “The Dark One,” he continued, with a flourish of his hands, “wishes to deal with the Men of the Minch for a storm stone.”

“Oh, is that all?” said the Blue Man. He opened a small leather pouch hanging around his neck and pulled out a stone slightly larger than a walnut. It was a dark blue, similar to that of the man, streaked with gold like lightning. 

“It’s beautiful,” said Belle.

“Thank you,” said the Blue Man. “Now, then, Dark One,” he said to Rumple, “I’m willing to give you this storm stone if you can complete a challenge.”

“What sort of challenge?”

“I challenge you to a Battle of Verse,” said the Blue Man. “The rules are simple: I will say a couple of lines, then you complete the quatrain, and so on, until one of us forfeits. You both may participate if you wish. Do you accept the challenge?”

“I do,” said Rumple.

“Excellent,” said the Blue Man with a grin. “Let’s begin...”

The game continued for several stanzas -- mostly between Rumple and the Blue Man, though Belle added a couplet or two -- and by that time, Rumple had grown impatient.

The Blue Man said--:  
“I’ve heard many a tale, not all can be true  
I thought that the Dark One worked better alone.”

To which Rumple replied--:  
“People tell tales, that’s what people do  
Now, enough with this foolishness; Please give me the stone.”

The Blue Man laughed. “All right, all right,” he said. “You’ve been a good sport, so I’ll do as I promised.” He tossed the stone to Rumple. “Good luck.” And with that, the Blue Man disappeared beneath the waves as suddenly as he had appeared.

“You got it!” Belle exclaimed happily.

“ _We_ got it,” Rumple corrected her. 

With a snap of Rumple’s fingers and a puff of purple smoke, they were back home in the Dark Castle.


End file.
